the_guardian_templefandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodai
Asmodai is a Fallen Angel and the Lord of Wrath. He is one of seven princes of hell. He commands the largest force of demons in Hell, Sara Baker is officially his personal concubine. He is a cruel master and will not hesitate to resort to violence at any point - in fact, some would say he solves every issue or insult with extreme violence. Biography Personality Physical Description Asmodai wears Black and red plate armor. Heavy black sabatons cover huge feet that shake the ground with each footfall. Heavy thick greaves move up thick legs. A tattered and stained red cloth hangs from a belt wrapped around similar black armor, on the other side of the belt is what may be a living creature attached and dragged behind. A defanged and lethargic serpent, though the size of the thing rivals the largest snakes on earth. Venom drips from half broke jaws, sunken black eyes adorn scales that should have been shed ages ago. At Asmodai’s hips is a myriad of blades, long swords, daggers, short swords, at least five on each hip. Some swords have blackened handles, some appear to have white and beautiful hilts made of silver and gold, tarnished they still look like works of art, likely stolen from vanquished enemies of the past. The shoulders of the armor give him the appearance of having three heads, his being the one in the middle. On his far-left a mighty bull’s head, made of metal and thick black leather, it’s horns long and tipped in sharp metal points. The bull's eyes burn red as foaming saliva drips from its mouth. On the opposing shoulder is another head, but the head of a ram, its eyes burning green, its massive horns sprouting from a head made of metal and matted wool. Asmodai wear's a helm with a tarnished brown crown crudely welded to it. Burning wisps of green steam rise from the eyes behind a slit visor, still more steam rises from the vicious-looking metal mouth. When wearing the helm nothing behind the opening in the helm can be seen, as it appears obscured by pitch-black darkness, not even penetrated by the burning light of his eyes. Heavy and rusted chain-mail clothes a pair of gargantuan black feathered wings full of ash and black soot. His wings are full of disheveled looking feathers. Asmodai is almost nine feet tall from the base of his sabatons to the top of his crown. His face is that of a man, his head shaved bald, his face covered in coarse black stubble, his eyebrows matching. Under his brow, his eyes are nothing but blackness, with burning green irises swirling within like smoke. Abilities Asmodai's most powerful weapon is his Havok Blade. With it he channels his wrath, anger, and hatred into a single sweeping strike. Those mortals caught by the blade will find themselves ripped asunder. Those mortals who somehow survive will find their minds overridden by their anger and hatred. Any hate or malic in them will be amplified to levels they have never experienced, to the point of madness. Immortals or Souls of the Damned who are stuck by this attack will find themselves in an enraged state, unable to think clearly. Asmodai's gaze instills hatred, as does his presence. If Asmodai looks at someone their hate and anger will boil over, to the point of losing control over their faculties. Asmodai can cause corruption to seep into the blood of mortals. Without any form of warding, he can cause blood to curdle and clot in the veins of mortals, and even go as far as to corrupt their very bodies into horrid abominations, mutated and mindlessly violent creatures that will attack the closest thing to them. Asmodai's abilities include inhuman strength, speed, and he is invulnerable to mortal weapons. Only blessed or cursed blades can do him any harm. Posessions Relationships Appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia See also References External links Category:Characters